


Of Moral Ties and Many Endings

by Natasha_Rostova



Series: Of Reader Inserts [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fated Romace, I have no idea how to tag, Romance, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: The oath takes a toll on more than just the bearer.
Relationships: Maedhros/Reader
Series: Of Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Of Moral Ties and Many Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write reader inserts now.

The wind whips and stings your already sore eyes, and the shawl wrapped tightly around you does little to guard against the external elements. Maedhros standing steps away does little to ease you against internal elements of your heart. 

“So you pretend? You pretend to be cruel?” Another false lead. Another raided village. Another fire. Another endless search. 

Another empty night by the beach.

The world is covered in darkness, a fitting environment you think. For the storm in your heart crashes like the waves, and it is as vast as the night. 

“Would you like to think that,” He stares out at the ocean. Hasn't met your eyes since his return. “Would that make it easier?” Maedhros whispers over the waves, still refusing to turn. The steps between you seem like ages. 

It’s like this every time.

“If I said yes, would that make you stay?” You feel your response seems more pathetic than intended. “Here. With me. Pretending.” Some sense of courage overtakes you. Maybe some dark promise of love can end a cursed oath. He finally turns. Gaze deep and endless, and sad. So sad.

Maedhros’s lips quirk in a sad smile. It is as if he reads the very pages of your mind. You had been on the edge of a knife for years now. It seems this false lead and simmering village had tipped it. 

How could you stay? 

How could he stay? 

How could you leave?

Maedhros nods his head and stares back into the sea. 

“Sometimes, there are only bad choices. Sometimes no one wins. But you still have to choose.” He seems to be talking to himself more than you at this point. Convincing himself through you perhaps. “I don’t mind, taking all the blame. Being the villain. If it means saving someone else’s soul I shall take all I can, maybe more.” Taking the lead, taking the blame. Anything for his family.

“But that doesn’t make me good. Just because I feel remorse does not excuse all I’ve done. All I’ll continue to do.” He turns to you again. “Just because I do it against myself doesn’t mean I am blameless, or bloodless.” In the dark, it is hard to make out his expression completely, yet his very soul seems to weep within your own. Slowly, he moves to you, cautious and gentle. 

“Maybe I am the villain. Perhaps my soul is beyond the repair any Valar could grant.” Another few steps closer. “But that doesn’t mean yours isn’t.” He is merely an arm's length away now. Just out of reach, yet miles beyond. “Just because I cannot promise normality doesn’t mean you can’t have it. Start over, settle. Find yourself some peace and disappear.” The sad smile still sits on his features. Yet it’s truly his eyes that give him away. Those eyes. Endless. Empty. And oh so sad. 

Despite yourself, you reach out. Fingers merely brushing against his cheek. 

“I certainly don’t know if you’re bad or good.” You whisper, heart speaking before your mind has a moment to catch up. Some force seems to pull you closer, and with each word, you bridge the gap between the two of you. “But,” Despite your own better thinking, you move to your tiptoes. That invisible force pulling you closer. “I think you try your best.” His eyes are trained on yours, pouring and overflowing with some emotion you can’t place. “And I think that’s the point. And I think that’s enough of a promise for now.”

At least until the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream and a doctor who quote.
> 
> I hope my first attempt at reader inserts is okay.... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
